oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Samuel "Blue Wolf" Rodak
"Wheeen up she rises, wheeen up she rises, wheeen up she rises earlai in the mornen!" This is being sung as he readies a freshly made corpse for delivery to the Grim Ferryman by crossing its arms over its chest and placing a gold coin over each eye. History Samuel joined the navy as soon as he could lie about his age, seeking adventure and to serve his country. He loved the ocean, and thought that there was nothing he'd rather do more in life than ride the great blue waves for the remainder of his days. He proved a talented fighter, especially at sea, where he felt the ocean watching over him. Gaining a reputation for bravery, Samuel rose to the rank of Marine Sergeant. It was somewhere along this journey where the ocean started to lose its appeal. Seeing the waves froth with blood more days than not out of the year made Samuel think that the deep blue sea wasn't his home after all. It was just a place people fought over, stole, pillaged, and killed to control. Like all sailors, Samuel offered up prayers to a certain deity of the sea to provide safe passage and calm weather. Gozreh was his choice, however Gozreh was not known for being a level-headed goddess of the sea, and this proved all too true as Samuel found himself struggling for his life more times than an average man would think about what he would have for dinner that night. The government which he served placed him in charge of a small unit of crack marines, and used them more like pirates than proud members of the royal navy. He was responsible for raiding merchant vessels, checking their cargo, and taking anything the government was in need of, but he did so under a neutral flag for political reasons. The blood on his hands changed from the filthy blood of renegades and the enemies of the nation to defenseless civilians and merchants. It didn't feel any different. It didn't look any different on the waves. Sometimes his comrades would have bad luck and find themselves dead on the end of a pike, or shot by a stray arrow. That blood wasn't any different either. Gozreh didn't care about the people riding her waves, in fact, she didn't seem to respond to anything at all. The presence of Charon, ferryman of death, could be undoubtedly seen as souls left their bodies. That was a god that Samuel could respect. His prayers started drifting away from safe passage and calm weather into prayers of more deaths so that the Grim Ferryman could afford a new boat. His descent into abject cruelty was a gradual one spanning years, but by the end of it, he had gained the title "Blue Wolf". All people, of any age, gender, allegiance, or occupation were his prey. His disregard for the lives of others gained the ire of some of his more morally minded superiors. They sought a way to discredit him without bringing to light that he was acting on the behalf of the country. Through a cleverly arranged trap, Samuel and his small group of imperial cutthroats found themselves at the receiving end of the royal guard's elite skills. Outmanned and outgunned, they were all captured and sentenced to death as pirates by his royal majesty's decree. Whether by a twist of fate, or having actually earned the approval of the Guardian of the River Styx, Samuel managed to cast himself, bound, into the sea rather than face the hangman's noose. For four nights and three days, he clung to life and thrashed his way to the shore. A fisherman happened to be strolling that way early in the morning and found him half-dead. With a little fish and some wholesome rum, Samuel regained enough strength to hobble his way out of the kingdom after killing that fisherman painlessly in his sleep, to spare him the tortures that were sure to follow if the imperial guard ever discovered that he had survived execution by sea. It was the least he could do to thank him. He dared not go back, an executioner would surely have been waiting for him, and so he headed out to find employment killing in the name of some other person. As it just so happened, it was difficult to find work. A man scarred by a deep seated rage and blatant lack of care for the well-being of others was not easily employed. He always performs the same ritual with the bodies if given the chance. Their limbs are neatly arranged to be easily carried, a gold coin is placed on each of their eyes as payment to Charon for his faithful work in delivering them across the river Styx, and he came to the tradition of placing a cube of sugar in the mouths of his victims, a little thank you gift to Charon for being such an excellent deliverer of souls. Appearance Samuel has a strong build, with broad shoulders, and muscles hardened by years of back breaking labor aboard ships and fighting. His skin has taken a sickly hue, likely from the odd hours spent slaughtering people at night, and the gruesome nature of his work. His hair is shoulder length, jet black, and wildly flowing. His eyes have lost their clarity, their original steel grey fading into an unclear morass. He always wears his old Navy uniform, unconcerned with being hunted down by a government that has long since abandoned the search. The old garment has received all sorts of gashes and stains, having been patched over with tougher material in many places. He always wears thick leather armor beneath it, even in his sleep, never trusting the night to shield him from his enemies. Personality Despite what some may assume, Samuel has a naturally friendly and outgoing personality. He loves to explore and see new things, learn new cultures, meet interesting folks around the globe. He always has flasks of his own homemade alcohol on hand to share, a special brew comprised of strong rum and a fair amount of blood with a coating of salt and sugar around the rim lovingly called 'Red Ocean'. He loves to tell people stories about his time spent in the Navy, the places he traveled and the people he met. Only if they're very curious does he mention anything about what he was required to do, and he never reveals enough information to identify his homeland. Whenever he is not currently engaged in a task requiring his full attention, he'll usually break into a rousing sea shantie, whether out of habit or because he honestly likes the style of music is up for debate. This all changes when it comes time to end a life. His innermost colors emerge, the seething fury and bitterness take control of him and his strikes down all in his way with reckless abandon. His savagery and cruelty know no bounds, ripping an infant in half right in front of its mother without hesitation. Friends None as of now. Enemies Also none. Aspirations His ultimate goal, the thing he will strive his entire life to accomplish, is to contribute enough gold to Charon's ferrying fund to allow the god to get himself a nicer boat for transporting souls in. He is not well read or cultured enough to realize that idea is utterly foolish and a total waste of time, but he would never give up on that dream unless Charon himself told him to do something else. Theme Song https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qlti8Q-gU-Q - A recommendation from an Aussie friend...it was pretty hilarious. It more or less captures his attitude about life, just missing the whole...killing everyone part. So it appeals to my sense of irony as well.